


The Great Candy Cane Battle

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askBlackwall- candy cane sword fights & how quickly they can escalate





	The Great Candy Cane Battle

“En garde” You say as you jump in front of Blackwall as he was walking. You didn’t have a sword or dagger in hand, but a candy cane. You actually had to but the second one was in your other hand.  
Blackwall played along, chuckling at one of you little games to fight away the boredom. “My lady, I am unarmed how am I to fight?” He said as he put his hands up in defense.  
You quickly tossed the second candy cane at blackwall with a smirk on your face. He quickly catches it with fumbling hands. He them rights the came in his hands and gets in a fighting stance.  
You were the first to attack, making your movements exaggerated so that he would know how to block. As you did so you also made exaggerated noises to accompany the movements. Blackwall quickly picked up on the actions and followed suit.  
“Hyah, hyah!” You say as you struck Blackwalls candy cane.  
“Argh! You fight well.” Blackwall countered as he continued to defend  
“Why thank you.” You say with a cocky voice.  
“But not well enough.” Blackwall quickly turns to attacking and picks up the pace the two of you were going at.  
You were slightly shocked at the change of pace and resorted to defending and not countering. As the two of you went back and forth with your little game the strikes came faster and faster. Soon it was almost like a small dagger fight.  
Suddenly blackwall uses too much give than he thought he was going to and broke your candy cane with one swing. The two of you stood still in silence, not knowing what to do.  
You chose to tackle the large man to the ground. “Rawr!”  
“Oof!” Blackwall sounded as he caught you and fell, landing on a mound of hay.  
The two of you soon were wresting with eachother, laughing as you did so. Rolling over one another fighting for the upper hand. Because this was a game blackwall eventually let you land on top.  
“Haha! I have beaten you sir!” You said as you say up and on his lap.  
“Oh dearie me. What ever shall I do?” He said in mock concern.  
“Forfeit to me your most prized possession.” You said, hands on your hips.  
“I’m afraid i cannot do that my lady.” Blackwall said with a huff as he sat upright, holding onto your waist to make sure you didn’t fall off.  
“And why is that sir?” You question. A fake pout gracing your lips.  
Blackwall quickly closed the gap between your lips in a soft and warm kiss. You lean into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further. As he pulled away, Blackwall had a big smile on his face.  
He leaned his head forward and touched his forehead with yours. “Because you are my most prized possession.”


End file.
